


Three Too Many

by arsenicArtist



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: After John dies, After Philip dies, Angst, Canon Era, Character Death, M/M, Short One Shot, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicArtist/pseuds/arsenicArtist
Summary: There were few things Alexander Hamilton could not write about.He had done essays on his past, present, and future. He had done pamphlets on his wrongings. He outshined everyone in his field, shot to the top faster than anyone had ever seen before.But there were few things he would not write about.Few does not mean none.





	

There were few things Alexander Hamilton could not write about. 

He had done essays on his past, present, and future. He had done pamphlets on his mistakes. He outshined everyone in his field, shot to the top faster than anyone had ever seen before.

But there were few things he would not write about.

Few does not mean none.

For instance, he would never be able to write about the Schuyler Sisters.They were much too, well, unspeakable. There were not words to describe them. There never will be. He was sure of this. Hamilton is sure if he tried to write about them he might be able to. But it would ruin his image of them. To Hamilton the Schuyler’s are perfect. And he is not willing to ruin that with words. He has ruined enough with them.

Few does not mean one.

He would not write about his son. Phillip Hamilton will always be the one thing in the elder Hamilton's life that is easy to write about. That is why he can never be written about by his father. Hamilton writes for a challenge. If he were to try he would never stop. He would keep writing, writing, writing until he found the challenge he needs. And he would never stop. Especially after his son’s death.

Few does not mean two. 

He would never write about John Laurens. John Laurens has many words to describe him, if near impossible to find. It would be a challenge. It would also be torture. Torture to remind Hamilton, Alex, to remind Alex of what could have been. Of who could have been. Of John. Of John’s death. Alex thinks of him enough, he does not need a reminder.

He had done _essays_ on his past, present, and future. He had done _pamphlets_ on his mistakes. He outshined _everyone_ in his field, shot to the top faster than anyone had ever seen before.

Few means three.

Three too many.

Three too many bullets to end lives.

One to end Phillips life.

One to end John’s.

Two to _ruin_ Alex’s, and one to end it.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate comments of all kinds, and would love to talk to anyone who wants to talk over on my Tumblr, homohut.


End file.
